Killing Me Softly
by Stacey.and.stars
Summary: Marriage is a binding contract, and not to be taken lightly, no matter the baggage either party may be carrying. M for adult content/situations.


I'm not sure if I should make this a multi fic or a multi one-shot, we'll see

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen that look on his face, upon entering their home the air seemed different, even smelled different, had he been using a new cleaner she wasn't arrive of? While tenderly pushing John through the door she eyed Ricky warily while he sat at the table, dinner wasn't set and he kept the kitchen light on. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just the fake welcome home he gave her upon entering. Still, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt, she knew how he hated it when she treated him like broken glass.

He rose from his seat to give her a peck on the lips, "hey, how was work?" petting John on the head.

"Umm, it was.. all right, same thing everyday, John did get into a small tug-o-war with another child but, no big deal, he's a kid and he's learning"

"Really? ohh well glad it worked out fine", he said giving her a gentle smile.

He was certainly acting strange. She made her way to the closet and hung up hers and John's coats, while Ricky followed timidly close by helping John get comfortable.

"How was your day? school? work? Did you visit Clementine today?" Like cold water, he froze in step.

"Mmm, yeah it was good and yes I did, why do you ask?"

"Well, you visit drink at the coffee shop almost everyday right?"

"Almost everyday, why are you so interested" he felt defensive, it's how he got when he was hiding something.

"Just.. curious" she said walking up to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek, it's what she does to remind him she's still on his side. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and placed a kiss in return on her neck, he knew what it did to her, she sighed contentedly in his embrace while he rubbed his arms then her hips then eventually her rear.

"Is John in bed?" he whispered heatedly into her ear

"ahh, mm yeah he's.. he's in bed" she stammered out trying to get control back, he was an enigma, and he knew how to get her going. Having sex with her was sometimes used as a tool to get her to do what he wanted, she was aware of that, and he knew she didn't care.

Before she knew it he had stripped her of her long sleeve fleece and was gently squeezing her breasts, earning him those noises he loved hearing come out of her, and knowing he was the only one who emitted those sounds from her only excited him more

"I can't believe you want it again, we went at it for almost two hours this morning" she giggled when he began to unlatch her bra, but she wasn't fighting it, teasing him was a trick she picked up, and it was something that riled both of them.

"Don't tell me your not in the mood now", it was his turn to tease

"I'm always in the mood", she was bare before him while he was still fully clothed

"I know... oh, Ricky, I love you" she whispered into his ear then biting on to him, he shivered at the contact

Without warning he pushed her on to their already made bed, was this planned? Before she would further the thought he planted his body directly on to hers, then lid his middle finger into her womanhood. Words were forgotten, just panting, the occasional swear word and caresses between lovers.

He had that look in his eyes again, like he was waiting for her to disappear any minute now. She caressed his cheek when he entered her, the use of a condom slipped through their minds as they became one.

"Amy, Amy I love you, I love you.. so much" he whimpered while he pumped in and out of her, his hands dug into her long tresses while panting above her.

She moaned in response. He knew how much she loved him, how long she waited for him, there was no turning back for her... ever.

minutes after they've reached oblivion, he pulled away to the other side of the bed to distance himself from her, her first reaction was to worry for him

She sled over to him meshing her body against his,"hey, c'mere, what's wrong? Talk to me Ricky, why are you acting so strange?"

"How am I acting strange? I'm tired."

"No, it's more than that, you hiding something", damn it, she read him like a book. "Tell me, please, I'm here and I'm listening" resting her chin on his shoulder, worried for him.

"I... Amy, I... I don't know what to say", he got up and quickly slipped into his boxers and began pacing

"C'mon Ricky it can't be that bad, just, start from the beginning". She sat up with the sheet covering most of her chest, but was offering her full attention.

He turned to her with a serious but guilty expression

"You were right"

"I was right? Right about what?"

"Clementine..."

"What about her?"

"She's in love with me Amy"

"Oh, okay what's the big deal? I mean it's not like it can go anywhere unless... unless you have feelings for her too.."

"It's not like that Amy-"

"What's it like then Ricky?" She knew she was raising her voice but she didn't care, John's room was closed

"How do we know this is going to work, how do I know for sure that you won't leave me?!"

"What? Why would you think I would leave you? Because of Ben? Because of what he said? Ricky, nothing he says can change the way I feel about you, I love you, and only you!" She walked up to him and tried to console hi worries, but he wasn't having any of it, he held his hands up clearly frustrated with himself and his own paranoia.

"What if I push you away! What if I'm just not enough!?"

"Ricky, that's not possible"

"What if I sleep with another girl, what if it's Clementine!"

The shock was etched on her face, and on his. Why did he say it out loud. Nothing was said, Amy was speechless and so was he.

"I think, I'm going to get changed, and sleep in John's room tonight", Amy picked up her clothes and trudged to her son's room.

"Wait, Amy don't walk away from me! Amy!" He tried opening the door only to find it locked tight, pulling at his hair and in tears, he picked up his phone, the first person he planned on contacting was the last person he should be talking to right now was her, especially after what just went down between Amy and him. How was this going to work when he couldn't trust her, when he couldn't even trust himself.


End file.
